The Bad Gryffindor
by RavenMichaelis
Summary: A girl in Gryffindor is rude and cruel to fellow students. When she's at home with her family she isn't what she seems like at school. Will this be the year she breaks and be nice when harry potter comes to Hogwarts? Rated M so i can do whatever I want. I do not own the anything but my OC
1. The Beginning of a New Year

The Bad Gryffindor

Info:

Name: Raven Michaelis Weasley

Age:12

School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

House: Gryffindor

Year: 2

Title: The Mistake of Gryffindor, The Demon of Gryffindor, The Black Rose, The Dark Weasley, The Pure-blood Slytherin Princess

Family: (Adopted)

Arthur Weasley- Father

Molly Weasley- Mother

Ronald Weasley- Brother

Fred Weasley- Brother

George Weasley- Brother

Percy Weasley- Brother

Charlie Weasley- Brother

Bill Weasley- Brother

Ginny Weasley- Sister

Raven's 1st year at Hogwarts

During Raven's 1st year of Hogwarts, she spent most of the year dodging her brothers and being mean, and rude to those who crossed her path. She didn't make very many friends because of her attitude, well except those in Slytherin, who in turn had the same views she had, that most of the Gryffindor's were blood traitors and mud-bloods alike. Raven even threatened to kill muggleborn's if they bothered her in anyway, shape, or form. To those outside the Slytherin walls she was know as The Mistake of Gryffindor, The Demon of Gryffindor, The Black Rose, or The Dark Weasley. To the Slytherin's she was know as The Pure-blood Slytherin Princess, even to the 7th years. Due to her status among the Slytherins she gained access to the Slytherin common room. When she returned home for breaks she often got yelled at by Mrs Weasley, her adopted mother, for letters she received for her behavior at Hogwarts. Although she's mean to others in Hogwarts, she's nice to her sister and brothers. She loves her brothers which is why she avoids them at school, except when Fred and George force her to stay and talk. Raven is never usually seen inside the Gryffindor walls she often spend her time in the Slytherin common room and also sleeps there.

Chapter 1

The beginning of a new year

Waking up to two familiar voices, I sat up on my bed rubbing any sleep out of my eyes. I growled as I looked towards my muggle alarm clock, that Mr. Weas- I mean daddy got me. It was 9:30 in the morning and I was NOT in a good mood when woken up in the morning. I shot my head towards the two red-headed twins and sent a death glare their way. Fred and George both chuckled and high-fived each other for successfully waking me up. I glared for a few more seconds before collapsing back onto my bed pulling my black blankets over my head. When I thought I would get back to sleep those annoying twits walked over to my bed and jumped, landing right on top of me. And I thought Bill and Charlie were annoying!.

"Come on, Raven! Mum says its time to get up so we can get to the platform early!" Fred yelled in my ear, making me jump slightly. "Yeah so get up!" exclaimed George, who was pulling at my arm. I growled and used depulso to knock them back. "Looks like we ticked her off, George!" Fred exclaimed happily, too happily if you ask me. "Indeed we did,Fred" George agreed with a smile. "Get out!" I yelled towards the two twins. Fred and George laughed and got up. Both devious twins walked toward my bed and grabbed my arms and dragged me out of my bed and down the stairs. "H-Hey!Let me go you twits!" I yelled as they continued to drag me towards the kitchen. I started kicking around trying to get away. "Let go dammit!" I screamed. They finally let go of me when they placed me in a chair between them at the table. Mrs. Weas- I mean mum placed a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of me with a glass of orange juice.

I nodded my head in thanks and silently ate. I looked up slightly hearing someone sit across from me. Seeing that it was Ron I looked back down and continued to eat. Everyone began talking about what they hope to come for the school year. None bothered to ask me knowing I wouldn't answer. Ron was saying he was excited to finally being able to go to school like all the rest of his brothers and blah blah blah. Same old thing I've been hearing all freaking summer.

After breakfast was over everyone, including me, scattered from the table to make sure everything was packed, or in my case get some extra sleep. I quietly walked over to my bed, not bothering to close the door, and layed down. Haha, how the world doesn't want to go my way, Fred and George yet again arrive at my door way with their trunks in hand. "Hey look, Fred, she's trying to sleep again!" George pointed out chuckling. "Indeed, George! Let's wake her up permanently!" Fred replied in a devious tone. I quickly shot up, thinking they were gonna dump ice water on me. Boy was I waaaay off! The minute I sat up I felt hands snake around my waist, hugging me and two pair of lips on my neck. I blushed a deep scarlet before yelling at them. "GET OFF ME YOU DAMN PERVES!" Fred and George chuckled and did as I command, getting up and letting go of me. "Don't fall back asleep" They told me waving their hands at me and walking out of my room, grabbing their trunks and descending down the stairs.

I quickly changed into muggle clothing: a low cut black tank-top, black jeans, and black converse and did the usual morning routine. When I was finished I pulled out my trunk and dragged it with me down stairs. "Bout time ya got dressed and got down here!" Ron yelled from across the room. I shot him a glare and sat in a chair across from him. I sat in silence as everyone was still scattered about trying to get ready still except for Ginny, who was moping about saying how bad she wanted to go to Hogwarts."Trust me Ginny, Hogwarts isn't all that fun." I said in monotone. " Your torture will come soon enough." Ginny looked at me and laughed. "Right, Fred and George must be a hassle" Ginny replied giggling.

About an hour later we were finally at Kingscross station heading toward the platform. The time being about 10:40 am. I gave Mol- mother a quick hug and ran toward the barrier crossing over to Platform 9 ¾. I quickly gave my luggage to the person who stores them and went aboard the train. I quickly made my way to an empty compartment and shuffled inside, locking the door behind me. I sat down and sighed, "Finally some peace and quiet" I left my thoughts to wonder after that for what seemed like hours before I hear the trolly that runs by my compartment. I stood up and unlocked my compartment door pulling out some money. "Anything from the trolly, dear?" The kind old lady asked with a smile. I smiled back before replying. "Oh, yes please! I'll take 2 chocolate frogs, a box of Bertie Botts, a pack of Droobles and a can of soda please, root beer if its available." The old woman kept smiling as she told me the price, getting everything out. I paid her, taking my things into the compartment and set them down on the seat beside me.

I decided to start with the pack of Droobles and started staring out the window. A few moments later I felt a pressure appear randomly next to me and heard someone sit down across from me. I quickly snapped my head in the direction, ready to jinx them only to see it was Fred, George, and their friend Lee Jordan. I gave all of them a glare. "Can I help you?" I asked annoyed. The mischievous trio chuckled as Fred place his arm around my shoulders. "Well little sis" Fred began and George continued. "We just wanted to point of you have something on your head." Lee covered up his laughter.

Another prank is it? Must they always bother me? I raised my hand to the top of my head to see what it was. I felt hairy legs slowly crawling onto my hand. I cautiously put my hand down onto my lap. My eyes widened at the Tarantula looking up at me with its beady little eyes. Fred George and Lee burst out laughing, thinking they pranked me. I began to pet the Tarantula slowly with my finger. "Hey there little guy. How did you get on top of my head?" I asked toward the spiders, causing Fred, George, and Lee to stop laughing. George and Fred were the first to speak up against me not being scared. "You aren't scared?" "Why aren't you scared?" "Why should I be?" I asked not lifting my eyes from the poisonous spider. "It's just a spider"

Lee and the twins exchanged glances with each other before laughing again. "You,princess are very brave" Lee commented. I sighed at the nickname Lee gave me last year and I have no idea why he calls me it. I rolled my eyes and said whatever as a reply. "Is there something else I can "help"__you with?" I asked in nonchalance. They all shook their heads and I nodded. "Then leave me alone." I said placing the tarantula on Fred's shoulder. They exchange looks once more before getting up and leaving, closing the door behind them.

What felt like forever the train finally came to a stop at the small station a few ways away from Hogwarts. I, who changed already into my robes, made my way off the train to join the other students who were boarding the carriages. Passing by Slytherin's said hello and waved, I doing the same greeting to them. I boarded a carriage, seeing no one inside. Waiting a few moment later three more students joined me. Those three were third years: Adrian Pucey, Cassius Warrington, and Graham Montague. They're Slytherin's and on the Quidditch team. "Evening Pucey, Warrington, Montague." I greeted. "Good Evening, Raven." They greeted back. "How was your summer?" asked Adrian. "Boring, long, and annoying." I replied back. "I trust your summers were interesting?" "I'd say mine would be the same as yours" Cassius replied. " More or less" said Graham. "Mine was spent out of the country!" chuckled Adrian. "Screw you, Adrian." Cassius, Graham, and I shot at him. A few seconds past before we all broke out laughing. Ahh its good to be back. I smiled as we all talked about what we all actually did this summer and how we thought this year was going to be more or less interesting.


	2. The Sorting

Chapter 2

The Sorting

Currently I was sitting at the end of the table in between Fred and George with a scowl on my face. Why did I get placed with these two? Fred and George were talking with some chick who I could care less about and Lee was sitting next to Oliver Wood talking to him about what I expect their summer and what to expect for Gryffindor's Quidditch Team this year. I sighed wanting so badly to get up and move over a table. As a matter of fact I'll do that.

I silently turned around in my seat and got up only to be pulled back down. "Not so fast, Raven!" said George smiling. "Yea you aren't going anywhere." continued Fred. "But I don't want to be here!" I yelled quietly at them. Fred and George exchanged looks before chuckling. "Well to bad." They both said before turning me back around forcing me to sit still and not move. I growled and slouched in my seat. I hate these people!

It felt like forever before the doors opened for the new first years to come in, I took this chance to quickly get up and sneak over to the Slytherin table. I waved to fellow Slytherin's as I sat down and the hat sung its song:

**Oh you may not think me pretty,**  
**But don't judge on what you see,**  
**I'll eat myself if you can find**  
**A smarter hat than me.**  
**You can keep your bowlers black,**  
**Your top hats sleek and tall,**  
**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**  
**And I can cap them all.**  
**There's nothing hidden in your head**  
**The Sorting Hat can't see,**  
**So try me on and I will tell you**  
**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**  
**Where dwell the brave at heart,**  
**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**  
**Set Gryffindors apart;**  
**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**  
**Where they are just and loyal,**  
**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**  
**And unafraid of toil;**  
**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**  
**if you've a ready mind,**  
**Where those of wit and learning,**  
**Will always find their kind;**  
**Or perhaps in Slytherin**  
**You'll make your real friends,**  
**Those cunning folks use any means**  
**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**  
**And don't get in a flap!**  
**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**  
**For I'm a Thinking Cap!**

I watched carefully as each student went up and tried on the sorting hat. Professor McGonagall blew through names and they were sorted into their houses. So far the only person that went to Gryffindor was a girl named Lavender Brown. The first Slytherin was a girl, Millicent Bulstrode. I cheered with all the other Slytherin's and welcomed her to the house. She looked at me kind of oddly do to me not having the house colors but shrugged it off.

Many students went up and a boy actually ran off with the hat. We all laughed at him for doing so and laughed harder as he returned it. "Malfoy, Draco!" called McGonagall. I paid attention a little bit closer as Draco walked up and sat down to have the hat placed on him. I knew the Malfoy Family as a matter of fact I knew Draco as well. I would often go over to Malfoy Manor when I got bored and tired of being around the Weasley, since Molly constantly nagged me about things. Lucius and Narcissa were actually what I considered my second family. They welcomed me with open arms and would let me stay over night when I wanted, which is how I met Draco.

"Slytherin!" announced the hat which had barely touched his head. The Slytherins cheered as did I while he walked over to the table. Draco took a seat next to me as the next student went up to the hat. The sorting ceromony went on and got terribly boring after that except for a name that I also recognized. "Potter,Harry!" McGonagall called out. Everything went quiet as the small black haired legendary boy walked up to the stool and sat down. He placed the sorting hat on his head and it began to speak.

"Hmm" said the hat. "Difficult. Very difficult? Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" Everyone waited anxiously to see who's house the famous Harry potter would be in. "Not Slytherin, eh? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that- no? Well, if you're sure- better be..." The hat trailed off for a few seconds everyone leaning on the edge of their seat to see which house he was gonna be put it. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. The whole Gryffindor table erupted into applause as he went over and sat down next to a girl,named Hermione. People shook his hands and welcomed him to Gryffindor. Another girl went up before it was Ron's turn. He nervously walked up to the stool, sat down, and place the hat on his head, looking a bit sick. It was a few more moments before Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, because Lord knows every Weasley HAS to be in Gryffindor!

Finally after Blaise Zabini, who was sorted into Slytherin, the sorting ceremony was FINALLY over! The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and smiled at us all, his eyes gleaming. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Dumbledore sat back down and people clapped and cheered. My face had a blank look, which covered up my feeling to laugh. I looked towards my family seeing them happy and talking with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I almost smiled at the scene if I didn't see Percy look at me. I glared and started piling food on my plate.

I caught stares from first year Slytherin's as I silently ate. I turned to a girl with black hair who I believed is called Pansy. Aint that a flower? "What?" I asked in an annoyed tone causing most Slytherins to stare at Pansy and I. "What's a Gryffindor doing at the Slytherin table?" She asked in a snooty tone. Some Slytherin's glared at her for asking such a thing. "This here" said Marcus Flint, who pointed at me. "Is the Pure-blood Princess of this house, so show some respect." I giggled at him trying to get authority. "Now Flint don't scare her!" I scolded. "She's got more to worry about then respect such as the dragon that roams around the Slytherin corridor." Flint and I laughed after that and so did the rest of the Slytherin table after seeing the look on Pansy's face. It of course was a joke, it was used into scaring first years to not venture out at night.

I turned to Draco and smiled. "Nice to see you again, Mr Malfoy." He looked back at me with a small smile. "And the same to you, Miss Weasley." We both turned back to eating and everyone began talking amongst each other about their summer, how boring this year was going to be, how fun it was going to be etc.

After the ghosts spooked the first years, and everyone was filled with dinner and deserts the Headmaster stood to his feet once again. The Great hall fell silent as he did so. "Ahem! Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you" Dumbledore thus began his beginning of the year speech. "First years should note that the forest in the grounds is strictly forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well" The Headmasters twinkling eyes flashed towards Fred and George.

"I've also been asked by our caretaker, Mr Filch to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Rules that we all know Fred and George wont abide to. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second during the second week of term for those who are interested in trying out can talk to Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

Ugh finally one more thing left before I can get some sleep, hopefully. "And now, before we go to bed , let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. We all stood up as Dumbledore waved his wand and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune" said Dumbledore as the second to sixth year students rose out of their seats and stood. "and off we go!"

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
**__**Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot. **_

After we all stopped singing, we all meaning the twins, Dumbledore wiped his eyes and said: "Ah, music. A magical beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime, Off you trot!" Everyone got up and made their way towards their respectful common rooms, except for the first years who stayed behind to be led to their common rooms by the prefects. I waled up all the way to the seventh floor and stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?" She asked.  
I completely forgot to ask Percy for the password! UGH! "Shit!" I cursed under my breath. I sigh and sat down on the stairs waiting for someone to either come to the portrait of for someone to come out.

I waited for what seemed like hours before someone walked out of the portrait hole. I looked behind me seeing a girl in my year, Alice White, A short Brunette with dark brown eyes. She looked at me questionably. "There you are! Your brothers are looking for you!" She exclaimed motioning for me to follow her. I stood up as she said the password. "Caput Draconis!" She walked in and I followed. I walked passed her when we were standing in the middle of the common room. Percy turned to me with a frown. "There you are! Where have you been?" He asked. I simply stared with a blank look. "In the hallway." I stated. Then proceeded to walk past him and up to the girls dormitory. The girls dormitory consisted of five four-poster beds with pink curtains excepts for one which was mine. It had black curtains hung from it a special request that I asked of Dumbledore. I quickly changed into my pj's before crawling up onto my bed and falling asleep. This day had been the most tiring of all.


	3. First Day of School

Chapter 3

First Day of School

The next day was a very quiet morning in my dormitory I sat up and rubbed my eyes from the sleep that gathered there when I was asleep. I looked around groggily seeing that all the girls in my dorm already left for class. I slowly got up and stretched before grabbing my wand and waved it as I walked past my trunk and into the bathroom. My uniform appeared in front of me before I grabbed it and closed the door and began to run the shower.

An hour later I was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall with my head on the table. Like I've said before, I am not a morning person. Currently I'm sitting between Draco and Blaise my first year Slytherin friends. They were also in the same position I was except their heads rested on their hands so it looked like they were wide awake but bored. All the Head's houses walked down their tables isles and gave their students their schedule. I was quite surprised that Professor Snape gave me MY schedule I looked at him strangely as he continued on.

I looked it over and saw that my schedule was mixed in with the first years and third year classes. My face twisted into confusion as I stared at it but shrugged it off. I slowly got up with Draco and Blaise and walked out into the hallway. "What classes do you guys have first?" I asked yawning. " We've got potions first. You?" replied Blaise. "I have potions with you guys then." I stated and walked up the stairs before descending to the bottom of the grand stair case. "You're a second year shouldn't you have classes with your year?" Asked Draco. " No surprisingly I have classes with first and third year students this year." We stopped at a portrait in an abandoned hallway. "Now if I remember correctly the password should be... Slytherin's are superior." I said toward the portrait of Elizabeth Burke's. Blaise, Draco, and I walked through the shortcut and walked down the hallway and entered potions.

First years looked at me as I walked inside. I took a seat at the back next to Hermione. Next to her sat Harry Potter and next to him was Ron. On my side was who I believed was Theodore Nott. I smiled toward Theodore and turned to face the front as Snape slammed open the door to the classroom. He began to take roll and stopped at Harry Potter's name. "Ah yes, Harry Potter." He sneered. "Our new celebrity.

Snape then carried on with the names on his list. When he said my name I simply said here and left it at that. Ron looked at me curiously but didn't say anything. Snape began explaining what we were here to learn yada yada yada. I hate first year classes. It's like being a first year all over again! Ugh!

During the two hours spent in Snape's class he asked harry impossible questions that he had no answer to, ignoring Miss know-it-all who knew the answer to ALL his questions. Snape usual deducting of house points for pointless shit, and bullying Neville Longbottom. Snape dismissed the class with a sneer and a glare as everyone got up and practically ran out of the classroom. I, However took my time. Snape isn't really all that scary if you got to know him better, well if you got the chance to. I slung my black shoulder bag over my head to where it rested on my left shoulder and got up. "Good-bye, Severus!" I smiled and waved as I walked by. He smirked and nodded. "Good-bye, Miss Weasley." He replied as he was writing on some parchment.

I walked up the Dungeon steps and up to the Viaduct. I rounded the corner to go down to Transfiguration with the third years when I bumped into someone. I stumbled back and glared before realizing it was Ron. "Hey! Watch it!" yelled Ron picking up his stuff before realizing it was me. " I'd actually watch where your going Weasley, or some of my friends will jinx you" I chuckled at his pathetic glare. His glare only for a second before he realized who he was talking to. "Oh Raven! Sorry bout that!" Ron apologized smiling. "Whatever." I continued on my way going to Transfiguration.

I glared at some third years as they muttered to why I was there. I looked around and found familiar third year Slytherin's. I quickly walked over to them seeing Fred and George notice I was there. I hit Adrian in the shoulder, causing him to turn and glare at me. "Hey!... Oh hi, Raven" Adrian said smirking at me. " Sup?" I chuckled and sat on one of the desks they were next to. "So why are ya here?" asked Graham. "Well I'm taking mixed classes this year so I have classes with first and third years. And before you ask, I don't know why either." Graham, Cassius, and Adrian chuckled at my answer to the question that they were all going to ask. I smiled, at least I have some friends in this class instead of my brothers. "So how was it reliving first year?" asked Cassius.  
I turned to him with a blank look. "Horrible! Damn first years wouldn't shut the bloody hell up! Freaking Potter was being stupid, a Mud blood"people gasped at the word I used even my brothers were shocked that I used such a word. " was being a damn know-it-all, and some kid nearly BLEW UP the Dungeons!" I replied. Cassius patted my back. "Its okay, now you got us to deal with!" The Slytherin's and I broke out laughing as for the other houses they backed away some and began talking about what I was expecting to be me. In fact I did catch some whispers as I listened to Adrian continue his story from before.

"That is a Gryffindor, right?" "That is Raven WEASLEY, right isn't she suppose to be kind like the rest of her family?" "Is that the real Raven, Fred?" "I think so, George. But she doesn't seem like her. She's never said that word before." I glared at everyone who dared speak about me and they immediately stopped talking. This hour couldn't go by fast enough.

After the hour was up I walked with the Slytherin's down to lunch in the Great Hall. I was about to enter through its doors before I felt a pulling at my arms and dragged up the stairs of the Grand Staircase. I groaned knowing who it was. "What the hell?" I yelled to my usual kidnappers. I tried to pull away but knowing that when these two had their mind set their was no stopping them. I sighed and just let them drag me around although they owe me for missing lunch.

Now up on the SEVENTH FLOOR!, I was currently in the Room of Requirements sitting on the ground bored as Fred and George talked to each other in a hushed tone. "Are you sure, George?" " Yeah." GAH! How much longer are they gonna talk? "Dammit Fred, George! I WANT SOME FREAKIN LUNCH! So can I go now" I yelled at the two twins. They looked at me smirking. "Haha no not yet, Raven." Chuckled the twins walking over to me. "We've got to have a little chat about that bad word you said in class!" George said "Yes, what you said was very very bad." continued Fred. "So there for you've got to be punished" They exclaimed happily. "What they bloody hell are you two talking about? What word?" I asked in an angered tone. They are keeping me here for stupid crap, this is pathetic! "For saying Mudblood." stated Fred. "Watch it, Fred" chuckled George. "Why should I be punished for saying it and being punished by a bunch of blood traitors who support those disgusting pathetic people, who dare call themselves witches and wizards!"I yelled towards the two glaring while getting up. Fred and George were shocked that I called them blood traitor. This was the first time I've ever lashed out at them like that. "R-Raven?" George managed to choke out. "What is wrong with you?" "Nothing is wrong with me" I stated and walked past them. I turned to look behind my shoulder smirking at the two. "This is simply who I am. Deal with it!" I walked out of the Room of Requirements and down the flights of stairs toward the wonderful lunch that awaited me.

About thirty minutes in my lunch the two twins came down and joined their house mates at their table. They had no emotion on their face and simply sat their at lunch ignoring everyone that talked to them, even Lee. They looked at me for a few seconds before looking away. I smirked and talked to Draco to see how his classes went while eating my lunch. I could hear Ron and Lee trying to ask them what was wrong. I felt nothing except a teeny tiny pinch of regret but it would pass it always does. I seen Ron look at me with a questionable look before looking back at Fred and George, causing them to nod at something he said. Then everyone by everyone I mean Fred, George, Harry, Granger, Lee, Ron, Percy and another girl looked over at me causing me to glare. "What?" I mouthed smirking before they all turned back around well except Harry, who I smiled at.

I stood up along with Draco and the Slytherin first years and exited the Great Hall to head down to the Slytherin common room. We all stopped at a wall after walking down some steps. "Down with Mudbloods." The stone wall parted and showed the small hallway leading into the Slytherin common room. It was located underneath the Black Lake, its furniture consisted of black leather couches and love-seats; silver and green chairs; black painted oak tables and chairs. Located near the stair cases leading up to the dormitories, was a large fire place. I plopped down on one of the couches in front of the fire place and looked into the flames. Students scattered once the were in the common room. Draco and his group sat by the fireplace, some went up stairs and some went and sat in other places within the room. Everyone began talking amongst themselves and I slowly drifted of to sleep.

After sometime I finally woke up and left the Slytherin common room and was currently making my way up to Gryffindor tower towards my own common room. I was extremely tired from today's events and I am surprised I woke up before sundown. "Caput Draconis..." I mumbled arriving at the portrait. It swung open and let me through. I noticed that there wasn't anyone in the common room which was really odd. Usually there were at least some people in here but there was no one. I shrugged it off and sat down in front of the fire. I casted Incendio to light the fire. It was only a matter of time before people started coming back in. People paused for a second to look at me with shock, causing me to give each person a death glare. People scurried by and went up to be. Dinner must be over. I hear feet walk over to me and sat beside me on both sides and in a chair that was also in front of the fire place. I looked up slightly seeing it was Harry, Ron and Hermione. My eyes narrowed slightly seeing Hermione sitting so close to me.

"Raven?" I heard Ron ask on my right. "What?" I sneered. "Do you know what is wrong with Fred and George? They seemed upset at lunch this afternoon." asked Ron. "What do you mean? I have nothing to do with those two, nor do I want to." I shot towards my brother. "Well, you must have some idea? They wouldn't quit looking at you during lunch." came Hermione's voice. Was this mudblood trying to accuse me of something? My head shot towards the eleven year old girl and glared angrily at her. She seemed shocked by such gesture. "Are you accusing me of something you-" I was cut off by another voice. "You lot shouldn't bother her, she's trouble." We all turned around to see Abigail Jonson a girl from my year, she is a muggle born who I didn't particularly like. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was a prat as far I was concerned. "What are you talking bout?" Asked Ron. "Yes, do enlighten me as to why I am trouble?" I asked smirking at the short girl. The girl gave me a glare before replying. "I'm surprised no one's told you. She curse's first years in her own house and other houses, She bullies everyone and threatens us muggleborn's and-" I cut her off by laughing and standing up, gathering everyone's attention, well, those who weren't even paying attention. Some came down from the dormitories to check what was going on from who ever told them what was happening.

"Big talk coming from someone who cowers at the very sight of me!" I said, catching Fred, George, and Percy's shocked looks as I walked towards her and pointed my wand at her. Abigail's face turned into fear, causing me to smirk in victory. "A filthy mudblood like you deserves to be punished." People gasped at me for using mudblood. "Stop, Raven!" I hear Percy shout. "Shut it, you, Blood Traitor!" I casted Everte Statum and set Percy flying into a wall. I did the same to Abigail laughing as she screamed in terror. "Pathetic!" I yelled at her before kicking her in the face. She screamed in pain causing me to laugh sinisterly. Many People pulled out their wands and pointed them at me. I smirked and turned toward Angelina Johnson pointing my wand at her. She glared at me. "Animum" A few people gasped knowing what spell I was going to use. "Quiesce!" Angelina froze and fell to the ground breathing hard as her heart was stopping. People screamed and people were trying to remember the counter to the curse. I could see Fred and Georges faces, they looked shocked, angry, and heartbroken. I simply chuckled before apparating to the girls dormitories. I quick changed into my black pj's and sat on my bed. I placed a barrier around my bed. After tonight I would need it. I climbed into bed after pulling the curtains to hide me away from the rest of the girls and fell asleep.


	4. Saving Students

Chapter 4

Saving Students

A few weeks passed by and I was enjoying it. The 'fight' that happened 3 weeks ago spread around the school like a wildfire and I was sure I was going to get a howler sometime soon. Lucky for me Errol is a bloody idiot. Gryffindor's feared me and kept their distance and no one dared to jinx me. I made my way down toward the Great Hall seeing how it was lunch time. As I passed, people cleared out of the way in fear of me cursing them. I joined the Slytherins at their table, they were still impressed on my little stunt.

Later in the afternoon I would be supervising the first years in flying lessons what joy that is! Not. I kept getting looks from my family while eating lunch. Percy's look of disapproval, Fred and George's sad expression, was me acting like this really that upsetting to them? I acted like this last year. And Ron's sad glare. Ron's expression I understand but Fred, George, and Percy's expression, really I acted out a lot worse last year and they're UPSET this year? What the hell?

"Alright, children." I giggled toward the first year Slytherin's "Time to get to Flying lessons" Some nodded and chuckled while others simply glared for unknown reasons. We all stood up and walked towards the flying area.

We were all currently waiting for the Gryffindor first years and Madam Hooch to get here. While waiting, I summoned my broom to have in case some dumbass first year screws up. I heard shuffling across to where the students were suppose to meet from where I was leaning on a wall. I could hear murmurs as they stood there. "What is Raven doing here?" I heard Ron's voice asked with slight anger. "Well isnt that obvious?" I heard Hermione's voice rang out. "She's here to supervise us!" "Yes of course!" said Ron sarcastically. "That explains why she ISN'T moving!"

I heard Hermione's scoff as Harry chuckled. Madam Hooch arrived at the scene yelling at the kids to stand in front of their brooms. They started their Flying lessons thus began and I thought I wasn't needed so I began to wonder off in my thoughts. Naturally that didn't last long it all ended when I heard shouting. "Neville!" I heard a student shout. I snapped my head towards the sky seeing Neville lose control of his broom and was going all over the place.

I immediately got on my Firebolt and took off towards Neville passing students in a blur. I chased Neville around the practice area before he fell off his broom and went toward the ground. I sped down to him and grabbed his wrist when he was about 12 feet from the ground. I flew down to the ground and landed him safely on solid ground and got off my broom. "You okay, kid?" I asked. Neville looked at me and blushed as Madam Hooch ran over to us to inspect Neville as surprised gasps and some cheers came from the first years.

Madam Hooch turned to me with a small smile. "Congratulations, Miss Weasley! You manage to keep a student from hurting himself, 60 points to Gryffindor!" She praised. "Thank you for your help." I smirked before replying, "I do what I can to keep students safe when asked to, Professor." Madam Hooch escorted Neville to the Infirmary saying class was dismissed. Everyone separated in different directions as did I. I grabbed my broom and quickly left the courtyard. Hearing shouts coming from Ron. I sped walked to the Dungeons to join the third years in Potions. On the way I dropped my broom off at the girls dormitories and proceeded to potions.

In Potions we were brewing an Awakening potion. Everyone seemed to be having slight trouble with keeping it in the right temperature. I sighed as the third cauldron this hour blew up. The first two were Fred and George's ,who 'accidentally' added the wrong amount of ingredients and overheated their cauldrons, thus causing house point to be deducted. They of course laughed their heads off at how some of the potion flew around the room getting all over the students, except me due to the fact that I walked behind Cassius at the time. I finished my potion early and called Professor Snape over. "Professor, I am finished."

Severus walked over and checked it. "Very good, Miss Weasley. You managed to brew the most successful potion in the class without blowing up your cauldron. 5 points to Gryffindor." Severus praised and walked off to scare other students within the room. I smirked at the praise as everyone looked at me. Cassius gave me a high-five and class was soon dismissed after that. Everyone cleaned up ,packed up and bolted out of the room. Being the last one out I bid Severus good bye. "Bye bye Severus!" I waved and ran out to join the others in the great hall.

I smiled at Draco as I sat down. "Afternoon, everyone!" I greeted toward the Slytherin first years. "Someone's cheerful." said Draco smirking at my attitude. I laughed at him calling me cheerful. "Me? Cheerful? You're joking right?" I took a drink of earl gray tea that I summoned into my goblet. "I am merely content on how the day is progressing." Draco chuckled at my answer. "Yeah, sure." he said eating some of what was on his plate. "What don't believe me?" Draco laughed and shook his head before he continued his homework for his next class. I glared before turning away and pouting pulling out my own homework in the process. I also pulled out my quills and ink along with some parchment. I sighed as I began Professor Binns Homework. I pulled out my mp3, a portable music device invented by muggle's, and turned it on plugging the ear buds in my ear. I scrolled through my play list and turned on Caramelldansen. Just as I did so a red letter dropped in front of me. I started bobbing my head to the music and sang a little as the letter burst open.

I kept working on my parchment and listened to my music for at least 10 minutes. I unplugged my ear buds when I looked up seeing the howler tear itself up. Everyone looked at me shocked and some smirked to themselves. I looked around before questioning; "Did something happen?" I heard Draco laughed from beside me. "You didn't hear any of that? It went on for, what? Ten minutes?" asked Draco. "No... I was listening to music." I deadpanned. " I didn't even know it was there." Draco and the rest of Slytherin laughed causing me to laugh as well. "Geez, Raven!" I heard Cassius chuckle from his spot across from me. "You get into that music to much!" Adrian said from Cassius' left. "Yeah, one day something big'll happen and you'll miss it completely!" Graham shot in from Cassius' right.

"That's right, you'll miss the Gryffindor's loose." I heard from my side. I looked over seeing my very best friend, Jesse Reynolds. A tall boy that was my age with black hair with brown eyes, his left eye covered by his hair. I hit his back and glared. "Pffft! No I won't!" I yelled at him before pouting and looking away. I place my parchment, ink, quills, and books back inside my bag, before returning to back to my music only to have Adrian snatch it away. "Ah! Hey! I was about to use that, Adrian!" I exclaimed and reached over the table to grab it only to have him pull it farther away. " Tch! Raven, I don't see why you love this muggle device." said Adrian looking through my play lists."By the way, sweetheart, button up that shirt I can see everything from here." I blushed and sat back down buttoning up my shirt. "...Bastard..." I growled wanting to wipe that smirk of his face. "Now give me back my MP3!" I extended out my hand for him to put it in. He gave it back before looking away in boredom. "Still don't see why you like that thing" I scoffed at his insane question. "You know damn well why! Besides you have one too, just like the rest of us!" Everyone laughed realizing it was true before returning to homework. I sighed as I plugged my ear buds in my ears and returned to my music.


	5. Midnight Duel Plot?

Chapter 5

Midnight Duel plot?

After lunch the only thing left for me was to attend my extra potions class that I asked Severus for last year. I asked him for private lessons just so I can have something to do, but that didn't start until like eight in the evening so I was currently laying down by the black lake marveling at its beauty. I pulled out my portable speakers and set them up. I began blasting music that was so loud that it could be heard all the way to Gryffindor Tower. I scrolled through my play list as I heard rushing feet coming towards me. Heh, time to blow em away. I giggled as I turned on Last Friday Night by Katy Perry, a singer in America I think?

I resumed my sleep-like position on the ground singing along with the music, wand in hand in case of surprise attacks. "Raven!" I heard a voice shout I ignored and continued singing. I of course stopped when a familiar blond appeared in front of my face. "Draco? What's the matter?" I asked as he smiled. "Nothing just putting those pathetic Gryffindor's in their place." "What did you do this time?" "Well, I told that Potter and Weasel to come to the trophy room for a duel. I pl-" Draco was interrupted by me. "A duel? My brother might be able to handle the duel, but Potter? He doesn't stand a chance!" I chuckled at the small image of him epically failing in my mind. "He grew up with Muggles, He doesn't have the knowledge of defensive spells, nor any skill!" "Exactly! I plan to tip Filch off that there is someone in the room." said Draco. "When's it happening?" "Midnight Tonight." "Hm. Kinda sudden. Haha! This will be interesting!" I laughed of course I was planning different. Like I'm gonna let my brother get caught I don't want to deal with Percy shouting at us over all this none sense. Oi but I'm not one to get into personal fights, especially involving family. Even though I might of scared Percy that doesn't mean he wont lecture me.

"Wait, you came out here and disturbed the peace just to tell me that?" I sneered realizing I could have been relaxing right now! Ugh well I guess I would have to get up anyway, since the world loves to go against me. I sat up and stretched. How troublesome today has been. Draco laughed and gave a nod of his head. "It will be, now Weasel and Potter will finally learn their place!" "Good job, Malfoy!" I laughed along with him, I will admit it is a good plan, for a first year. Draco stopped laughing and went super cereal- er super serious face. "Honestly, If your so much against Gryffindor's why are you in that house? Why aren't you in Slytherin?" He asked. "Honestly, I would like to know as well. But that's how I earned my nicknames!" I stood up and packed everything. I wish nightfall would come already so I can get my day over with. I'm extremely tired, but I gotta stay up I got potions in... what time is it? Meh I don't care anymore. "Don't you have class, Draco?" I asked. He smirked at my question. "Nothing wrong with skipping from time to time." He said with a shrug. I laughed at his response knowing it was true worst you could get when you got caught was detention. I stood straight and stretched once more. "I'm hungry." I mumbled hearing my stomach growl. Draco chuckled at me, causing me to blush slightly. "Someone's hungry." "Not my fault! I had to much to do!"

Hours later I was marching back up to the great hall for dinner. Draco left 3 hours ago to attend class. I was starving and began to run up the hall. I had a long way to go if I wanted to get to the great hall and I couldn't remember the password to Damara Dodderidge, who guarded the passageway from the clock tower to the Grand Staircase. I dashed up the stairs and down the hall that led to the Hospital Wing than took a right and ran down the steps.

Dashing through another hallway I stopped. Fred and George were there walking down the same hallway. Ugh! Today isn't my day! I started walking wanting to just pass them to go to dinner. Just as I was about to pass them they stopped. Oh great... "Raven..." They mumbled out. "Yes? What can I do for you?" I asked walking past them and standing behind them. "Why?" I could hear their voice cracking as they tried to keep their question steady. "Why what?" I sneered. "Why did you..." Fred began and George finished. "do it?" "Do what?" I smirked knowing very well what I did. I gasped as Fred grabbed my arm and swung me around and pinned me against the wall. "Why did you change?!" Fred lashed out tears falling from his eyes. George blocked my left side so I couldn't leave. "Why did you try and kill Angelina?!" Yelled George. "Why did you hurt Percy? Why did you do all those awful things to that student?!" They yelled. "Why?! Why..." They finally broke down and cried. I sighed, such babies. "Because I wanted too. You two really are stupid to not even notice it last year." They snapped their heads up and looked at me. "I am this way because I am me. I am not part of your family and never was." It broke my heart to say it but in order to not put them in danger, from the nagging feeling I had that something bad was going to happen and I had a reputation to protect. My father, that is my REAL father, would be disappointed that I didn't look down to those who were not welcomed to be taught magic and those who supported those infernal creatures known as Muggles. Even though Muggles had the best creations ever, I hate how they can waltz in and say they can do magic. "No it's not!" They both yelled. I looked at them with a questioning look. "This isn't you! You aren't this type of person!" I smiled at them. "Of course I am... I was raised to be this way." "Raven, we know you... you've never acted this way once before you started going here." Said George. "Now you're some sort of...sort of..." Fred trailed off searching for the right word. "Demon?" I suggested. "It is one of my so called nicknames" "We thought those were jokes!" "Not at all. I worked hard at gaining those nicknames, people have the right to fear me as should you." I pushed them off and dusted off the back of my robes to get rid of the dirt.

"Raven, we know this isn't you. You can't possible be this cruel." George said. "Yeah. You've never acted this way at home." said Fred. "I need a place to live, right? Besides your family never really loved me, right? So I started to feel the same." I shrugged and began to walk down the hall "That's not true!" The twins said getting up and running after me. They grabbed my arms and made me come to a stop. "We love you!" Why cant they stay away! I'm a dangerous person, who loved one's who always get killed in the end. "Prove it." It was silent as the twins couldn't find anything to say. I scoffed and used depulso to get them away. "That's what I thought. Good-bye boys." I quickly made my way out of the same hallway and down to the great hall. "I'm sorry, Fred, George..."

Finally reaching the Great hall I quickly sat down at the Slytherin table and smiled at the first years. "Hey, Raven!" I looked toward Jesse who sat next to me. "What's up Jess?" The rest of our group sat down. "You didn't hear?" asked Jesse. "Hear what? That Dumbledore's beard is made out of your mum's chest hair?" I said jokingly. All the Slytherin's and a few other students from the Gryffindor table who over heard laughed at my joke. Jesse glared and slapped the back of my head. Now I know how Tony from NCIS feels like. "No that's not it! Potter made seeker on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor." I looked at him in shock. "Harry Potter? A first year? Made SEEKER! You've got to be kidding me?!" "No joke" said Cassius. "He actually made it." I groaned. "Freaking Potter. It's so not fair we couldn't make any positions during our first year!." Adrian looked to be in thought. "Hey Raven your a fair flyer right?" "Yeah. Why?" I asked having no idea where this was going. "How would you like to be seeker. We don't have one yet." I laughed at Adrian for asking such a stupid question. "Adrian first of all I'm a Gryffindor; second, if Potter made it he's obviously good so even if I were to join I would probably fail miserably and third, Mcgonagall would give me detentions for months for helping out the opposing team." I deadpanned. It was so obvious. "So? Come on Raven! Please!" I groaned at Adrian's persistent whines.

"Sorry, boys. I'm not ready for a months worth of detention. I've got stuff to do." I rejected, smiling. The boys groaned and let it be. "Good now that we've come to an understanding, Draco how exactly are you going to do your little "Evil plan" if you yourself could get caught out after curfew?" I asked focusing my attention on the blonde kid. "I'm a Slytherin, being sly and cunning is what we do best." Said Draco with a smirk plastered on his face. "Indeed we are." I said nodding in agreement.

Later that same night, I was sitting in potions class once again brewing Draught of Peace and Snape was grading papers from all his classes. "Severus, I've seem to forgotten to grab syrup of Hellebore." I said while looking around to make sure it wasn't hidden behind any of the other ingredients. I heard Severus shuffle from behind his desk and approach me. "Would you see if there's anymore in the storage room?" Severus said nothing and searched through the storage. I added the powdered moonstone and waited for it to simmer and turn turquoise. Snape came back and set the needed ingredient on the table. "Thanks, Sev!" I added it to the potion and continued on.

Finishing up the potion was easy, and so was the written lesson and now I've got homework to do. I packed up all my belongings, kissed Severus on the cheek laughing at his blushing annoyed facial expression, and left. I walked down the dungeon corridors and up the stairs and pass the viaduct to outside. I made my way toward the great hall and stopped remembering something. I looked at my wristwatch and seen it was almost midnight. "Ron!" I gasped out and made a dash for the third floor to get to the Trophy room.

I was running, but quietly, and stopped at the corner of the Trophy room. "He's late, maybe he chickened out?" I hear Ron whispered. I rounded and seen Harry and Ron, who I expected, and Neville and Hermione, who I didn't expect. "You actually came?" I said surprised. They spun around and gasped once they saw me. "What are YOU doing here?" Hermione whispered harshly pointing at me. I ignored her and approached Ron and Gryffindor's newest seeker, Harry. I grabbed Ron's hand and Harry's wrist. "I'm just here to get these two, I can't risk my brother getting into trouble..." I replied dully motioning my head to Ron then to Harry. "and we can't have the new Seeker getting into trouble and getting kicked off the team. You two can do whatever, cause this was a trap." "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Draco set you up, Filch is going to show up any minute."

Hearing foot steps approach I ran off dragging Harry and Ron with me. "That's our cue!" we dashed out and hid through a secret corridor hidden behind the tapestry. We all ran down the hall and ended up in the Charms corridor. Everything was going great, until Peeves showed up. Peeves squealed with delight causing me to groan in annoyance. "Shut it Peeves!" I growled out. "Or I'll fetch the Bloody Baron." "Little lady Weasley doesn't have the guts! The Baron won't come running to a small weasel like you, he won't!" cackled Peeves. I sneered at the annoying ghost. "Look here Peeves, you've dealt with me last year! I'm sure you know as well as everyone else does what I am more capable of." I growled at him. "All I got to do is call for the Baron." Peeves scoffed and laughed at me. "Little girl is right I do know what you're capable of, more of the reason to call Filch, yes!" I growled and stood straight glaring at the transparent being. "Don't. You. Dare." I warned. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves screeched. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Everyone scattered to get past Peeves and ran away. "Damn it!" I cursed and ran behind them looking for Filch to see if he's running after us. We all ran to the end of the corridor, and me just turning around ran into the door. "Son of a bitch!" I yelped falling back. "WHO PUTS A DOOR IN THE MIDDLE OF A CORRIDOR?!" "Everyone?" deadpanned Hermione. I growled and jumped to my feet pointing my wand at her. "You trying to be funny, Mudblood?" She yelped and shook her head. Ron pulled on the door trying to open it. "This is it!" Ron moaned as he kept pulling. "We're done for! This is the end!" Everyone panicked as Filch's steps drew closer to where Peeves was shouting. "Oh move over!" Hermione whispered and snatched Harry's wand tapping the lock. "Alohomora!"

The door clicked and swung open. I pushed everyone through and closed the door. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville pressed their ears to the door as I stared at the massive black thing in the middle of the room that began to move. "He thinks the door is locked." whispered Harry, "I think we'll be okay." "Don't be so sure..." The black thing stood up stretching its limbs while yawning. I gasped at the three headed dog. "Open the door." I said to Hermione who was closest to the door. "B-but Filch-" Hermione stuttered out. "Do you want to die!" I ran to the door as the dog growled. I slammed it open and we all fell down landing outside the door. I jumped up and pushed the door closed and locked it. We ran for it dodging Peeves and Filch as we ran up to the seventh floor.

We stopped outside the portrait to the common room to catch our breath. "Wh-what was that thing?" Ron asked. "What did it look like? It was a three headed dog!" I snapped quietly as I stood up straight and faced the portrait who's been asking us where we've been. "Studying, Caput Draconis." She humphed and swung open to reveal the common room. We piled in and sat around the fire. The group of kids were trembling, scared at the massive dog. "W-what do they think they're doing?!" exclaimed Ron, after a moment of silence has passed. "Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!" I sighed at this, Ron was right what was a dog like that doing in Hogwarts? "If any dog needs exercise, that one does!"

"You don't use your eyes do you?" snapped Hermione. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" "In case you hadn't notice, we were face to face with a three headed dog!" I snapped back at her, causing her to flinch but carried on. "It was standing on a trap door, it's obviously guarding something." I scoffed at her response, but knowing that she might be right. A dog wouldn't be placed there for no reason. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves! We could've been killed or worst expelled!" Hermione screeched when she said the word expelled. Tch typical nerd. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." she jumped up and walked off to the girls dormitory with her nose in the air. I looked into the fire and began thinking, what is there to guard in that room? What is so important that it has to be kept secret? I stood up and patted Ron on the head. "Don't stay up late, or Percy will through a fit." Ron stared at me with a small pink tint to his face. "R-right." I nodded my head at Harry and Neville who had small tints of pink on their faces too. "Don't get into anymore trouble, alright? Unless it's necessary." They nodded saying nothing. "Night boys." I marched up the stairs and entered the girls dormitory hearing faint good nights. I marched up to the second year dorms and curled up on my bed, closing the curtains. I read a manga, a comic book from Japan, before falling asleep.


	6. Weekend Fun!

Chapter 6

Weekend Fun

Stretching as I woke up the next day, I realized that it was Saturday, a perfect day to just sleep in and chill. I put on black skinny jeans, a dark purple off-the-shoulder t-shirt, black converse, and my cross choker that Fred and George gave me. I smile sadly at the memory. They gave it to me on my birthday last year. I sighed grabbing my shoulder bag and went down stairs passing people as I made my way out to the Grand stair case. I walked down the stairs leading to the Great hall. Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's stared as I walked by heading toward the end of the Slytherin table, sitting across from Theodore Nott and Draco. "Morning boys!" I greeted piling my plate for breakfast. "Morning." Theodore greeted back with a yawn. Draco nodded to tired to say anything.

"Well you boys are sure tired." I giggled and started eating. "So what are you guys doing? Sleeping after breakfast?" "Feel like it." Draco replied lazily. I laughed at his reply. I looked toward the Gryffindor table seeing Ron and Harry talking then looking at me before talking again. I sighed, oi you do something nice and your being talked about. "So what are you doing Theo?" I asked focusing my attention on Theodore. "I think I'll finish up my homework, there's not much to do on weekends." Theodore replied looking bored. "Well how about we head to Hogsmeade?" I suggested. "That's for third years and up." said Draco. "Yeah well when you grow up with Fred and George, you learn a few things." I said nodding my head toward the twins. "So shall we sneak out later?" "Yeah!" agreed Theo as Draco nodded his head.

I smiled and finished breakfast, before pulling out my mp3. "I'll see you boys later then." I said as I got up and waved to the two firsties. "See ya!" They said goodbye to me and I walked out of the Great Hall. I decided what I was going to do for the next few hours, I was gonna go to the library. I marched up the stairs to the fourth floor before going down the corridor, to the library. I was just about to set foot in the library before a familiar red head times two appeared. Oh geez, not again.

I inwardly groaned at my day being ruined as my brothers approached me. If I turn around and make a dash for it they won't get me. I turned on my heels and was about to run, can you believe how the world just hates me, when I tripped over a damn pencil and fell flat on my face. A FREAKING PENCIL! I glared at the floor as I felt someone lift me up, not paying attention to who is was I glared at the pencil and burning it with my stare. Burn in hell you damn cursed writing utensil. Still grumbling about the pencil I looked to the twins and glared at them for making me trip over a pencil AND interrupted me just as I was about to break the pencil and put it through a shredder before feeding it down some first years throat! "Are you alright there little sis?" Fred asked me with concern lacing in his tone, probably to get me to talk to him and play nice. "I WOULD be if that damn fucking pencil wasn't there!" I shot at the two. The twins flinched at my use of words.

Still pissed off at the pencil, I grabbed it and chucked it out one of the open windows. "BURN IN HELL YOU DAMN BASTARD!" I yelled out the window seeing the pencil fall to its doom and probably hitting somebody. I scoffed and headed to the end of the library ignoring the stares and whispers, the twins following at me heels. I waved my wand conjuring up a bean bag chair and plopped myself in it before staring at the twins. "Something I can help you with?" I asked while getting out my homework. "We just wanted to talk to you." Fred said, trying to be cool about it. "About what?" I questioned suspiciously, normally these two had something up their sleeve but after what happened I'm not so sure they would try anything, especially after what I did to that little friend of theirs. "About things..." they mumbled. "If it's anything to do with what I think it does, it's best not to talk about it here right now." I sighed as I opened my Defense Against the Dark Arts book to work on the essay Professor Quirrell assigned us. They said nothing as I worked. I guess I was right. Deciding to cut the twins a break I mumbled,"Shall we go somewhere else then?" before closing my book and looked at the twins who nodded. I packed my things and restrained the urge to curse the entire school. Just can't get nothing done can I?

Resetting everything back to how it was before I got there I left the library with the twins in tow. Marching up to the seventh floor corridor I quickly walked toward the Room of Requirements. Entering the Room of Requirements I plopped down on the bean bag chair that was in a corner of the room as the twins just sat on the floor. Before they could start talking I pulled out my homework again, hey just cause I'm going to talk with them doesn't mean I'm not gonna ignore my homework. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked as I examined my essay to make sure it was correct so far. The twins stayed quiet for a while before asking, "What happened?" "Would you be more specific please?" I asked not looking at them as I researched through my book. "Why did you curse Angelina?" asked Fred. "Why have you been acting so cruel?" asked George.

"We never seen you act like this at all!"

"Why do you not talk to us anymore?"

"Why do you only hang around with Slytherin's?"

"Why do you avoid us?"

"Why do you refuse to look at us?"

"Yeah, Raven. Why don't you ever look at us anymore?"

The questions kept on coming and coming. They didn't seem to end at all. I sighed in relief when they stopped and waited for my answers. "Well?" they asked. I stared at them confused and in disbelief. Did anyone else catch that? It was all so rushed and blended in together that I only caught some of it. "Because I can!" I sighed really confused. "That's not an answer, Raven!" exclaimed Fred grabbing my arm and tugging me forward, causing my books to scatter across the floor. I flinched at the sudden action. "We want a straight answer! Not an excuse!" demanded George. Since when did Fred get such a strong grip, it actually hurts. "Look I do what I do because I have to, not because I want to. So just drop it alright!" I mumbled loud enough for them to hear. I didn't want to answer, like I said I didn't want to endanger them. I myself do question myself of my actions from time to time, but I had to do what had to be done. I know my real father is someone who was very feared and I can only remember faintly of what he looks like. He was truly a man to be feared and he would come to me in my dreams telling me what to do or my loved ones, my 'family' would suffer and die like my mother did. "What do you mean?" asked the twins. I snapped my head up coming out of my own thoughts. "What do I mean?" Fred and George nodded. "That is something I cannot say." "Why?" "Because I can't." "Why can't you, you use to tell us everything! Up until last year you wont even tell us how your day has been!" exclaimed George. "That is not true, I've never told you everything." "Yes you did!" said Fred, George picked up from there, "Before you started school you told us you were scared of some man taking you away from us!" I gasped, did I really tell them that?! "I do not recall such a thing!" I lied blushing. "You're lying! Raven..." trailed George. "Why can't it be like then?! Don't you love us anymore?" exclaimed the two twins. I sat there speechless at Fred and George's outburst. "I...I..." I couldn't quite answer the question, I didn't know how to word it. "DO YOU HATE US?!" They lashed out. I flinched at the word hate, of course I didn't hate the twins. I loved them, they were cute when they wanted to be. "N-No of course not!" "Then why don't you-"

"Because I can't!" I yelled at them with a glare. "You do not need to know anything." The twins glared back even harder, "YES YOU CAN!" I decided to stay silent and not look at them. "We're not leaving this room until you tell us something." "Why do you even care?" I asked emotionlessly. "Because w-" "Because your mum told you too, or perhaps you pity me?" "No!" exclaimed George. "We love you, we really do!" continued Fred. I didn't say anything and leaned back in the bean bag chair. They got closer to me invading my personal space, by closer I mean they were practically on top of me. "Please just give us a reasonable explanation." pleaded Fred. "B-Because..." I didn't want to really tell them the real reason but I have a feeling they'd see right through my lies this time... but what if I did put them in danger? I don't want to risk that but I guess I'll have to tell the truth. "For your protection." I replied quietly. "What?" they asked in confusion. "For everyone's protection" "From what?" "That is something I think you don't need to know." "But-" Fred was interrupted by George placing a hand saying, "At least she told us that much, Fred." Fred sighed but nodded, "You're right George." Fred and George backed off and released my arm. "It'll just have to do." said George. I sighed in relief and picked up my books that were scattered earlier.

An hour later the twins were laying on my lap playing with the end of my skirt as I finished up my report for Professor Quirrell. Fred and George refused to leave after the previous discussion and nestled themselves down on my lap. For once the twins were quiet and didn't badger me about the reason I was so cruel, or their pranks they wanted to pull this year, or anything. They just stayed quiet and I thought they fell asleep or were just my imagination, but they would shift every now and then to tell me they were still there and and plenty awake. I placed my books back in my bag and sat there for a moment staring down at the twins. The twins stopped messing with the ends of my skirt and stared back up at me. I gave the two look a likes a half smile and asked, "Shouldn't you boys be getting ready for your trip to Hogsmeade? It's your first time right?" The twins nodded and I could see their eyes light up at the mention of the village located near Hogwarts. "You don't want to miss the first trip and not go to Zonko's, besides I've got things to do." Fred and George smiled and jumped up happy that it was almost time to leave. Hogsmeade trips came after lunch that way the kids would be full and ready to go. I placed my bag on my shoulder and got up with the help of the twins.

The walk down to the Great Hall was quiet on my end, but Fred and George were happily chatting about the trip and Zonko's joke shop. I split from the twins before the could notice and sat in between Draco and Jesse. "Where ya been?" asked Jesse. "Studying." I said simply with a shrug. "You gonna venture out after lunch?" Jesse asked taking a bite of shepherd's pie. "Of course!" I replied. "Why wouldn't I? I am not gonna wait till next year! No way!" Jesse laughed as I blabbered. "Then we'll meet under the statue of the humpbacked witch?" asked Jesse. I nodded and took a sip of my sweet tea. "Are you two ready?" I asked toward Draco and Theo. They nodded as they ate. I smiled and talked to everyone for the next hour or so before splitting up for changing clothes.

About 20 minutes after lunch I changed into a black skull tank top, black skinny jeans, black converse. Smiling to myself I grabbed my shoulder bag and headed out of the door with my hand clutching the end of my shoulder strap for easy reach of my wand. I hopped down the spiraling staircase and down into the common room. Ignoring the creeped out stares I got when I passed by people, due to me smiling, and left the common room. Marching down the stairs I started going over the checklist for where I wanted to go. Okay, first Honeyduke's, then Zonko's, then the three broomsticks, then home! I quickly made my way to the third floor and to the statue of the humpbacked witch. I smiled and waved at the three boys standing there. "Hey! You boys ready?" I asked excitedly. Draco scoffed but nodded, Theodore nodded excitedly, and Jesse nodded his head with a thumbs up. I laughed at the responses and went behind the statue pushing it forward. It lightly moved forward to where there was enough room for all for of us to fit through. "Alright boys hop on down there!" I said as I peeked out from behind the statue. The three Slytherin's came and stood beside me looking down into the passageway. Jesse took the opportunity and and lowered himself on the ladder. "See ya at the bottom" said Jesse flashing a smile at me and climbed down before jumping the rest of the way to the bottom. I turned to the two first years and motioned them to go ahead, they looked at me then turned back to the hole. "We're suppose to climb down on that?" sneered Draco. "Seems like the ladder would snap..." mumbled Theodore. I giggled and nodded my head toward the hole. "Just go and quit whining, trust me it is all worth it!" I demanded pointing to the hole. Theodore shrugged and began to lower himself over the edge and ascended down, "Alright." I looked towards Draco and said, "Well? Ya gonna go or what?" Draco looked at me and sneered. "You can't be serious?" "I am totally serious, Draco. It's not like it would break, I mean Jesse's fat ass fit down there!" "I heard that!" yelled Jesse from the bottom of the tunnel. I giggled and pointed at it demandingly, "Now go before Filch comes!" Draco stared at the hole again and lowered himself down and toward the bottom. "Geez!" I said under my breath. "I heard that Weasley!" yelled Draco. "Whatever Malfoy!" I yelled back and climbed down the ladder some to where my whole body was in the passageway before getting out my wand and using it to close the entrance to the passageway. "Clear the way!" I yelled down to the three boys at the bottom. I heard Jesse say something and pulled the two first years out of the way. I waited a few seconds later until I let go of the ladder and free falled to the bottom. I reached the bottom and landed on my feet. "Like a boss." joked Jesse. "Pffft you know it Jess!" I brushed off any dirt and lit my wand with the Lumos spell. "Alright! To Honeyduke's!" I cheered and ran down the tunnel that would lead us to the cellar of Honeyduke's. "Hey! Not so fast!" called Jesse.

Almost at the end of the tunnel I motioned Jesse to go first, to not only make sure its clear but to make a distraction if needed to. I aimed my wand up the ladder and Jesse climbed up. A few moments passed before Jesse said it was safe and went to patrol for the shop owner and distract him if he tried to come back to the cellar. "Alright hurry and climb up, Jesse can only distract for so long." They nodded reluctantly and began to climb up one after the other. Waiting for them to be completely up in the cellar I climbed up. Reaching the top I got out of the passage and gently set the tile back in its place. I motioned for the two first years to follow me and walked up the stairs. I peeked out the door and seen that Jesse was asking about the types of sweets they offered in Honeyduke's, I silently laughed and quickly blended in with the crowd. I marveled at all the sweets like the Acid Pops and Chocolate Frogs to the Drooble's best blowing gum to Exploding Bon-Bons. I squealed as I seen my favorite treat, Chocoballs! These sweet little tasty treats are filled with strawberry mousse and clotted cream. I grabbed a box and also reached for some Drooble's, a blood-flavored lollipop, three boxes of Bertie Botts every flavor beans, six Pepper imps. I turned around and seen Draco and Theodore stare at me in shock from all the sweets I've got in my arms, as for Jesse he was laughing at me for having such a sweet tooth. I glared and skipped over to the check out line.

With everything bought from Honeyduke's, by everything I mean we had at least 1 or more of everything at the sweet shop. My sweets, Draco's, Jesse's, and Theodore's combined made it look like we bought out the entire store! I was smiling as I was walking along the streets. "Shall we stop in for a drink?" I asked pointing to the Three Broomsticks. Shuffling inside we went toward the back away from the teacher's, prefect's, and student's and sat down. Jesse sat on my right closest to the wall and Draco and Theodore across from us. We ordered our Butterbeers and talked about where we would like to go next. I, of course, wanted to check out Zonko's, Jesse and Theo wanted to mail some letters while they were here and not having to make the trek up to the Owlery, Draco however didn't have any other interest in going anywhere else, except Honeyduke's. I laughed at Draco's desire to go back, someone's got a sweet tooth. "Alright well I guess I'll catch you guys later, I wanna hit Zonko's before we go back to the castle." I said getting out of my chair and paid for my half of the bill. "See ya!" I waved over my shoulder and headed out the door and back onto the bustling street. I looked in the windows of all the stores until I got to Zonko's. I quietly opened the door and stepped inside. My face lit up at all the jokes and items for the ultimate pranking, Fred and George's dream. I smiled at the memory of the twin's telling me they wanted to own a joke shop.

_A 11 year old Raven sat out near the Black Lake staring out into the scenery with two red-headed twins laying down on her lap, much to her dismay. They were telling Raven about Hogsmeade, of course they weren't old enough to go to Hogsmeade they __somehow manage to sneak into Hogsmeade. "Ah you should've seen it Raven!" sighed Fred "It was amazing! There's so much stuff we can pull off the ultimate prank using what is in that shop-" George gushed until I cut him off, "I am surprised that you haven't been caught by Percy or Charlie! And I hope you don't try to pull this ultimate prank, I do not need such a troublesome howler coming in and ruining my day." "C'mon, Raven! You know you'd love to see it!" I sighed and smiled slightly, of course I wanted to see it. All the twins' pranks were always amazingly funny, I tried so hard to not laugh. "Alright, as long as I'm not involved in anyway, shape, or form." I said quietly running my fingers through Fred's flaming red hair..._

The memory made my smile brighter than it should be, those twins... they are well, the twins. There isn't really a word to describe them. I gathered together a few fanged frisbees, a screaming yo-yo, a cool looking light up ball, a crazy face flyer, and a slinky. Checking out I heard the twins voices, Lee Jordan's, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson's voice. I quickly paid for my items and carefully maneuvered through the crowd trying my best to dodge the group. I kept my eye on the group as I made my way toward the door, but stood still when Angelina turned her head to look behind her. I seen her eye's widen and freeze when she caught sight off me, she nearly screamed when she remembered she was in a public place and didn't want me to hex the hell out of her. I then smirked as she told her friends I quickly turned around and ran out the door.

"There you are!" yelled out a blonde Slytherin as I made my way toward the group that was waiting for me. I waved towards the group and skipped over to them. "So ready to go back to school?" I asked as Jesse took my bags from me, such a gentle man! "Yeah, let's head back." agreed Jesse who led us back to the castle.

Still pretty happy about the trip to Hogsmeade I skipped into the Great Hall and at happily beside Jesse, who was eating some Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. "Happy as hell I see." chuckled Jesse. "You bet! I just bought tons of candy!" I cheered. "But look at you, you've already look happy not to mention fidgety." "Touche..." mumbled Jesse. I smiled in response and took out some wizard cards. "Wanna play Exploding Snap, Jess?" I asked setting the game up. "Sure."

Throughout the rounds of Exploding Snap the Great Hall was beginning to pile up with students coming back from the trip and they were all buzzing with the excitement of the first trip to Hogsmeade. They all talked about what they bout, what or who caught their eye, and they were bragging to the first and second years about the trip. I seen Fred and George come in with Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, Angelina was looking rather nervous when she sat down next to George. I felt my eyes narrow into a glare as I seen a blush come to the girls face. Wonder what's wrong with her? I scoffed at the girl and deepened my glare. Angelina looked up feeling the glare and her eyes widened causing me to sneer at her. George looked up and smiled at me, I blinked and looked away with a faint blush creeping on my cheeks. Continuing on with another round of Exploding Snap, the score currently being five to seven, Jesse having seven and me five, Draco and Theodore across from us and joining them was Pansy, Blaise, Adrian, Cassius, and Graham. "Good Afternoon!" I greeted them happily. "Oh god," groaned Cassius, "Someone gave her sugar again." "Hey!" I whined, "It's not like I'm going to start bouncing off the walls!" "It could happen, and we'll be there to see it!" laughed Adrian. I glared at the two third years before scoffing and looking in another direction. "Ya can't really blame us! You go absolutely crazy when you're on a sugar high!" said Cassius. "Ugh! You two are so annoying!" I mumbled in annoyance. During my little moment I seen Pansy glare at me out of the corner of my eye and I could also see the group across the way, Fred and George's group, stare at me too. How odd people seem to like to stare at me today.

Continuing on through the day not much happened and I was currently reading in the Gryffindor common room, risky move on my part if I say so myself although I had my wand ready to go for any of those fools. Most Gryffindor's steered clear of the area I was in and those who didn't and dared sit in the same area I was moved away after a few moments when I would glare at my book sending off a "get the hell away from me" sort of vibe. "Oi! There's our wonderful little bundle of joy" I heard Fred' voice shout as he and George bounded over to the small sofa where I was sitting. Fred plopped down on my right and George on my left. I sighed and close my book before getting up and leaving the common room mumbling about how stupid the twins were.

I could here the twins laugh at me getting up but I stopped at the door and glared at them before continuing on my way. Going up a flight of stairs I walked along the seventh floor corridor and to the Room of Requirements, the one room where I can have peace and quiet and where the twins and I can talk in peace without me ruining my reputation, willingly or not they always bother me. The Room of Requirements shifted and changed into a room with red walls and black floors with soft plush couched and chairs, tables, pillows galore, and a big warm fireplace. A perfect place for me to read! Of course it would be only a matter of time until I was interrupted.

About and hour later I was still alone and was reading to my hearts content. I sighed in relief seeing it was past curfew meaning I wasn't going to be interrupted. I layed down on the couch and read some more before I found myself looking into the fire. I began to think about all that has happened so far this year, and stopped when I came to that three-headed dog, also known as a Cerberus. What can that dog possibly be guarding? What is so important that Dumbledore has to hide? Wondering about all these things caused me to get rather sleepy and I found myself drifting to sleep without another thought.


End file.
